1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vibration prevention device for bandsaw machines, which can prevent vibration of a bandsaw blade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that bandsaw machines generally comprise a saw head assembly in which a flexible endless bandsaw blade is trained around a pair of bandsaw blade wheels so that it may perform cutting operations when the wheel are driven.
However, since bandsaw blades used in bandsaw machines are thin elastic blades with many cutting teeth, it is easy for vibrations to occur between the bandsaw blade guide device and the bandsaw blade wheel. In particular, during cutting of hard-to-cut materials such as stainless steel, a great deal of noise is produced, leading to complaints of public disturbance.
To prevent such cutting noise, various measures are taken such as follows:
(i) increasing the rigidity of the main body of the bandsaw machine, PA1 (ii) attaching a partial cover that is soundproof, PA1 (iii) using a bandsaw blade with unequal pitch, and PA1 (iv) performing discontinuous load cutting such as vibration cutting.
However, a great deal of noise is still produced, creating a need for more countermeasures, especially against medium- and high-frequency noises.